Pretty Woman
by Lix
Summary: Set after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry meets Draco and finds he's changed quite a bit... SLASH and Drag!Draco
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Pretty Woman

AUTHOR: Lix

RATING: R

WARNINGS: SLASH. Drag!Draco (Don't we just love him?). Prostitution. That kinda stuff

SUMMARY: A few years after the death of Vodemort, Harry bumps into one of those who helped defeat him, who appears to be in none too auspicious circumstances. 

And, though Draco's refered to as 'she' through most of this, she does still have the genitalia she was born with, just so you know...

Even after the defeat of Voldemort, it was not wise for Harry Potter to walk alone down dark streets late at night, especially in the depths of Muggle London, but he was wearing many protection charms and he needed space and time to think. At twenty- one, Harry was still the darling boy of the Wizarding world, even more so after he finally brought down Voldemort in his last year at school. It had never made him particularly happy before, and he certainly couldn't find satisfaction in the empty- headed adoring stares of his fans and groupies now. His life felt empty, even with Ron and Hermione still his closest friends, and the other Weasleys still there to look after him when it got too much. There was always something lacking. He'd thought at first that he wanted a lover... numerous dates later he'd realised that he had yet to find a single woman who could turn him on in the slightest. And there was never any of that mysterious 'electricity' Ron and Hermione giggled about... 

He so deep in thought, trying to figure out what it could be he craved so desperately, that he almost didn't notice the figure leant against the lamppost. How cliché, all the audience comment. He looked up in surprise, wondering why anyone else would be out on the streets at this time on night, and his eyes widened. It was an angel, he was sure of it.

Under the streetlight stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was the colour of moonlight, falling about mid- way down her smooth, pale neck. Her fringe fell into her eyes making her look like a movie star. Harry's eyes explored her carefully, made breathless by the icy pale skin, complimented by the woman's almost child- like pink dress, which stopped just a bit higher than mid- way up the most perfect thighs he had ever seen in his life. He followed those perfect legs- enticingly wrapped in white fish-net stockings- to the top of knee- high white boots, then his eyes rose to her face. She was just turning to face him now, he looked to see a smile grace her pale pink lips. He watched as the tip of a tongue wetted those perfect lips. She was the most beautiful woman in the world...

She opened her mouth, and said in a husky voice- lower than he'd expected, "Hello, Harry."

Harry stuttered, "Wh... how... who..."

She looked at him through long, dark lashes, a teasing smile on that perfect mouth now... "Who, what, where, when, which, why, how?"

"Hmm." Harry agreed, not trusting himself to open his mouth in case he embarrassed himself further in front of this perfect being.

"Really, Harry. I'm surprised you don't recognise me... Well, maybe not... Things have changed a lot in the last few years, haven't they... Since you so gracefully saved all our necks yet again..." the creature was moving towards him, hips swaying to a silent beat, and Harry was embarrassed to feel himself growing hard. She started to circle him almost predatorily. "C'mon, Harry. Surely you must have *some* idea who I am... all those years we spent... talking." She was behind him now, her breath ghosting on his neck. Her voice was even lower, slow... almost a lazy drawl. He shivered as a long, white finger trailed down along the back of his neck. Harry turned to look at her and almost fell into wide, impossibly wide, silver eyes. He stared for a moment, then whispered... "Draco?"

The creature pulled away with a delighted laugh. "Well done. I honestly thought you'd never get it for a moment. Things have changed, quite considerably, haven't they?" Draco laughed softly, glancing down at her... his dress.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise. His brain was trying to tell him something about why people tarted themselves up and stood under lamps on dark city streets, but he didn't dare listen to it. 

Draco gave a wry smile. "Hard to make a living in the Muggle world when you don't have those stupid muggle qualifications... GCSEs, A levels... people sometimes have to resort to the only thing that will get food on the table."

"You... you... oh, Draco." Harry was hit with a surge of pity, finally understanding what his one- time enemy was doing.

"It's not too hard to say, Harry. I'm a prostitute. I sell myself. My father always said my body was the only useful thing I possessed..."

"But why?"

"I told you why. You want to hear again that I need the money, to make up for all the times I teased your poor Weasley?"

"But why can't you get a job in the Wizarding world? What about your inheritance? Don't you get it, now your parents are... are..."

Draco looked at him scornfully, the expression looking frankly disturbing on the pretty, feminine face. "In Azkhaban. You can say it, Harry. I don't mind, I know what they were... Before they were captured they were able to disown me, for my part in their Lord's downfall. And despite my role as a spy for Dumbledore, the Ministry and bloody Fudge declared that I was just as bad as my parents for having attended Death Eater meetings, even if it were solely to get information. He was _kind _enough not to put me in Azkhaban, but refused to pardon me for my... crimes. So I can't work in the Wizarding world. They all think I'm into the Dark Arts like my father, no-one but you and Dumbledore honestly believes that I risked my bloody neck to spy for you lot."

"Jesus, Malfoy..." Harry's voice was strained, as if he struggled to believe what he had been told. When he had been told just before his final duel with the Dark Lord that Dumbledore's most deeply entrenched spy was Draco Malfoy, he had been surprised to find... that he wasn't surprised. Somehow, he had always known that Malfoy would come through in the end. After the battle, he had realised that the Ministry had problems with accepting the other boys' significant role in the defeat of the Dark Lord, but had been too busy trying to come to terms with his own situation- the even greater fame, the numerous offers of money, jobs, sex, everything- that he had never really thought about the fact that Malfoy's role was never made public, that Malfoy never became a hero like Harry. As time went by he had somehow allowed the other boy to slip his mind... but here he was, selling himself on the street just to have the money to get by. 

"Come back to my house. Please. It's quite cold tonight, and you look hungry." Harry offered.

Draco looked at him in surprise for a moment, but then nodded. Harry led the way through the streets to his apartment, giving the creature beside him another look over in the light of her/ his identity. It didn't change the fact that Harry was certain Draco was the most beautiful person he had seen in his entire life. There was a certain frailty to the slim, pale figure, emphasized by the fact that even in her heels she was an inch or two shorter than Harry, who had never really had much of a growth spurt himself. So small and slim and delicate, Draco looked unearthly. 'Just like an Angel' Harry thought.

When they arrived at his home, Harry indicated for Draco to sit down. "Would you like a drink? Something to eat? I've some spaghetti that I made up earlier but then didn't have the appetite for, I can heat it up for you?"

Draco was looking around his house curiously. "It's okay, I don't want to put you out." She- he replied, almost unthinking, as she looked closely at some photos of Harry with Sirius and Remus.

Harry was surprised for a moment, before realising this Malfoy was hardly likely to behave exactly like the one he knew from the past. "It's no bother, I'll go heat it up. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." the vision replied in her soft husky voice, as she knelt on the sofa to examine Harry's one really fine painting- a portrait of Harry thinking on the front steps of Hogwarts, worth a fortune now that the artist, Dean Thomas, had been discovered and had won numerous awards.

Harry poured some red wine for them both and handed one glass to Draco, who curled up on the sofa and smiled at him. Feeling that embarrassing tingle in his groin, Harry hurried to get the food and gave Draco the tray with it on, before sitting awkwardly on the sofa as well.

"You said you made this for your own dinner, aren't you having any?" Draco asked.

Harry, who had been thinking about Snape fucking Voldemort to try and calm himself down, jumped. "Sorry?"

Draco gave an innocent, effeminate giggle which would have had her disowned if she hadn't been already. "You'd better have some, I don't want you to starve." She offered Harry her fork, the pasta twirled elegantly round it, and without even thinking, he reached to take it. His hand slid over hers, and for a moment, all he could think was 'such incredibly soft skin' before he flushed and moved his hand to take the fork away. Nervous, he bit into the pasta and swallowed without tasting it, before quickly setting the fork back on the plate. Draco must have been amused to see him so flustered, because she gave another low giggle... the noise went straight to Harry's cock, and he shifted awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Harry? You look scared to death. I thought you were supposed to be the role- model for Gryffindor bravery?"

Harry flushed brighter, and taking pity on him- what a strange, un- Slytherin thing to do- Draco changed the subject. "You live here alone? Where is the rest of your gang?"

"Erm... Ron and Hermione live together near Diagon Alley... they're getting married in four months."

Draco nodded, "About time, everyone saw that one coming in Fourth Year. What about you? Are you attached?"

Again, Harry blushed. "No. I'm not much good at that sort of thing. Not really. Not serious relationships."

Draco looked thoughtful at this, wondering if maybe that meant Harry was the kind who bought her services... but... no. Not Harry, he'd have girls throwing themselves all over him. "What do you do now? Are you in the Ministry?"

"I'm an Auror. We're still trying to clean out the last of the Death Eaters and everything, you know."

Draco finished the pasta, and Harry took it away to the kitchen, returning and sitting a bit closer to Draco on the settee without even thinking about it. They sipped at the wine for a moment, before Draco decided to try and make Harry less tense. "Has work been hard lately? You look really wound up."

"Um... life's been a bit... weird." Harry mumbled.

"I could give you a massage, if you want. I'm quite good at them, you know. I won't even charge you for it." Harry flushed yet again, cursing his colouring, but allowed Draco to place those soft hands on his shoulders. She was right. She was *incredibly* good at it. From almost the first soft touch of the tips of her fingers on his shoulder blades he was getting hard, but she was relaxing him so much that he couldn't think to care. However much later it was that she finally stopped, he couldn't tell, but he wished she could keep on going.

"You're right," he murmured in a low voice, "you are good at that."

Draco was surprised at how husky Harry's tone was, but figured a good massage could do that to anyone. He was probably wanting to sleep now, having relaxed properly. She slipped from behind his back and stood up. "You should go to bed, you obviously need sleep. I'd better go now."

"Oh, no! It's okay, Draco... I mean, you can stay here tonight, can't you? You shouldn't go out so late, it's not safe and... well, you can stay here, I don't mind." Harry protested. Maybe his protest was a bit too powerful, because Draco looked at him and said, "Oh."

"Draco?" Harry questioned, forgetting the state of his lower half as he stood to go to her. Draco looked down to his waist, and Harry blushed one more time as he realised what she was looking at.

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry, you could have just told me that was what you wanted, instead of all that, 'I'm trying to be nice' crap." Draco snapped in irritation, taking a step closer to Harry and reaching to his trousers.

"No! I mean, that wasn't why I... I don't want to... I just wanted to help... I..." Draco dropped onto her knees at Harry's feet, and Harry reached his hand to her head to push her away. "Draco, I don't..." his attempts to explain were effectively silenced as Draco swiftly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. All he could do was give a loud moan as those perfect, soft hands started to stroke. Then Draco's head moved to take his cock in her mouth, and Harry once more touched her head, "Don't, I don't..." Draco ignored him and easily swallowed his whole cock. Again, Harry's objections faded into moans, as Draco started to bob her head, teasing the underside of his cock with her teeth and tongue. Giving up on protests, Harry let his fingers sink into Draco's silky pale hair, tangling it between his fingers as he felt her continue to work his cock. It felt incredible. It felt right. Before now, touching people in a sexual way had never felt right, just empty, it was why Harry's relationships just couldn't work out, but here was Draco doing the most sinful things with her beautiful mouth, and it felt perfect in ways Harry had never, ever imagined. Her soft fingers came up to his balls, stroking gently, and Harry came with an awed cry into her mouth.

Draco stood up, wiping her mouth off unconsciously and asked sharply, "Better now? Really, I hate it when guys pretend all they want to do is be nice. Why can't you just admit you wanna get your rocks off and not give me all that crap. I've wasted a whole evening now. I have rent due in a week, I'm not gonna be able to pay it if guys keep giving me all this shit." She turned to leave.

"Christ, Draco!" Harry grabbed her arm urgently to stop her moving away. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I mean... I wanted... but I just wanted to help... I didn't want to upset you... I... It's just... well, I can't help it that you're so fucking beautiful! Erm, I mean... I didn't mean to..."

Draco was watching him, arms crossed, but there was the twitches of a smile at the edge of her lips, "Um-hmm?" she encouraged.

Harry decided to just plow on and hope that at some point he said the right thing. "I mean to say... I mean... I was so angry that the Ministry didn't treat you right and you... ended up... and I wanted to look after you... I mean, you look so... you're so... fragile and I... it's not that I wanted to fuck you, I mean, well, I do want to fuck you, but only because I think I really like you, I mean, I know we don't have the best history and don't know each other very well anymore, but you're really incredible and you're so delicate and I just want to look after you and it's not safe for you to go out on the streets every night and... oh shit."

The angelic creature opposite him watched him for a few moments more before deciding that he had in fact shut up now. "Well, I'm glad I inspire such feelings in you. Would it be possible to repeat what you were trying to say in a more logical format?"

"Erm..." Harry thought for a moment, and finally came up with, "Stay with me. I want to look after you. I want to know you. I want to protect you."

Draco looked at him for yet another long moment. "You want me to stay here? How long for?"

"Forever." Harry couldn't stop the words from falling from his mouth.

"Harry..." Draco started.

"No, wait, please. I'll try... well, I'll try and explain... Most people... I never seem to get close to them... they never make me feel intensely... like... like caring for someone is supposed to make you feel... You're the only person who has ever made me feel so deeply and passionately... even when I thought I hated you... you get under my skin like no one else, and... it's kinda cute the way you do that. And when you touch me... I've never felt anything like it... It's the most perfect thing I've ever felt in my life... not just because you're good at what you do, even though you are, but just because there's something about you... I mean... we seem to compliment each other and you seem to fill up this empty place, and... stay. I just want to try and... see if maybe you and I could be together."

"Harry, I admit... I feel a connection to you that I've never felt for anyone else... but... why would you want me? The wizarding world all hate me, and in the muggle world I have to sell myself just to get myself by... I'm a prostitute, and you're... you're supposed to end up with some perfect little witch like that baby Weasley and have a perfect little family and... you're not supposed to even think about being with the son of a Death Eater who dresses up in women's clothes and has sex for money..."

"I don't care. I want to be with you. I want you to stay here forever. I'll look after you so you don't have to sell yourself on the street... I'll talk to Dumbledore and we'll get the Ministry sorted so you can become an Auror like me. We need people who have some knowledge of Dark Arts to help get rid of the last of the Death Eaters. And I'd like to have you close by."

"I don't want you to sort out my whole life for me. I can look after myself."

"But I want to help. I want to look after you. Please, let me."

Harry moved closer to Draco, wrapping his arms around the slight figure. Draco looked up into bright emerald eyes and smiled softly. Taking this as acceptance, Harry bent down to softly kiss those perfect smiling lips... He ran his hands over Draco's body possessively, then whispered into Draco's mouth, "May I make love to you? Please?"

Draco looked up in surprise, smiling with the slight hint of tears around her eyes, and nodded. "Yes, yes please."

Harry took Draco's hand and gently led her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and for a moment sat staring at her. "Harry?" she asked. 

"Wait. I just want to be able to remember you like this... the first time you ever laid on my bed..."

"That's all very sweet, but I'm horny here!"

Harry laughed and moved up to straddle Draco's thin waist. He lent down and placed hundred's of gentle kisses all over her face, then moved to her jaw and gently licked and nipped his way up to Draco's ear, where he sucked very, very tenderly on her earlobe. He moved down her neck, kissing softly, nibbling, and Draco gave a whimpered moan beneath him. He smiled as he lifted his head and kissed her on the lips, allowing himself to taste her mouth and tease her palate. Then he sat up and moved to slip off her dress. Draco sat up as Harry pulled her dress over her head, as one might undress a child. She reached out to unbutton Harry's shirt, but he stilled her hands gently. "Please, no, let me look after you..." he whispered. Draco's face lit up with a soft smile, and she let Harry push her back a bit, as he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off before he lent down to worship Draco's chest... Her... his skin was the same icy pale, his chest firm and slightly muscular, with pale pink nipples already hard. Harry bent his head to lick at the hollows in Draco's collar bone, nibbling softly on the skin as his tanned hands explored the rest of Draco's chest, always just avoiding Draco's nipples. Finally, Harry bent and took one in his mouth, sucking and teasing hard until Draco was writhing and moaning underneath him. He moved to the other, pinching on the one he'd tasted first as he ran his tongue around the second, pleased with the way Draco's hips were now thrusting in time with his sucking, ecstatic to feel that Draco was hard beneath him. He moved lower to explore Draco's lean stomach, biting softly at the tight muscles and making Draco whimper and moan. His hands pulled first at Draco's boots, tugging them off and throwing them onto the floor with matching thumps, before easing the stockings off as well. Then his hands passed straight over Draco's erection, instead tickling gently at the soft skin of Draco's balls. He began to move down further, aching to take Draco in his mouth and taste, but soft pale hands stopped him and he looked up. Draco's silver eyes were hazy with lust, with... love. Harry smiled at the vision before him, who had just enough sense to pant out softly, "Please, just take me now, Harry... don't wanna wait... wanna be claimed... wanna be yours... just take me..."

How could he deny a plea like that? Harry sat up and quickly unbuckled his trousers, kicking them off before gently and lovingly preparing Draco. Finally, when Draco's pleas were getting louder and even more desperate, Harry eased gently inside and... feeling Draco so perfect around him was like seeing the face of God. He'd never felt such perfection... for a moment, he couldn't bear to move, just lent down and kissed Draco with all of the awe and joy and elation he felt in his heart. Draco responded with just as much surprise and wonder, till finally saying, "Please, Harry, move, I can't bear it..." Harry started to thrust gently, not able to bear the thought of hurting this perfect angel in his arms. He watched in amazement at the expression on Draco's face, love and desire and euphoria all mixed together, until it all became too much and they came together, calling each other's names softly, kissing each other...

When Harry pulled away, Draco sighed happily. "I'll stay with you. Forever"

Harry beamed and said, "Will you come meet Ron and Hermione with me tomorrow, then? I want to be able to introduce them to my girlfriend, they'll be thrilled."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Pretty Woman

AUTHOR: Lix

RATING: R

WARNINGS: SLASH. Drag!Draco (Don't we just love him?). That kinda stuff

SUMMARY: Wow, this was actually requested... Part Two, where our loveable hero and... well, heroine, meet 'the gang'. I might give it another try, it was pretty hard to write and certainly didn't come as easy as the first part, so it might not flow properly right now...

And this time Draco will be 'she' throughout, simply cos I find that easier... It suits her too.

Draco had never felt so safe as she did when she woke the next morning. This wasn't some strangers bed or hotel room, she wasn't about to find a few notes stuffed somewhere for her to pick up so she could just go back to the bedsit where she lived and calculate whether she could afford to eat that morning or should put it in with the rest of her rent and hope she'd talk someone into buying her breakfast. Her situation didn't have to be as bad as that, of course, but most of her money went on her clothes now, because if she didn't look good, she was never going to get any money anywhere. But this time, she woke up in the most loving embrace she'd felt her entire life.

She turned onto her side and starred with fuzzy eyes at the man beside her. Harry was still asleep, but even unconscious he reacted to the change in her position by pulling her back into his arms and sliding one long leg around both of hers to fit her tightly to him. Draco was surprised at this almost possessive behaviour. She didn't think she'd ever known a man who didn't push her away after sex. Usually they got dressed and walked out, as if by walking away as fast as they could it would erase what they had done. Maybe if they didn't stay with her it meant they could go home clean- conscience to whoever it was they shared their lives with. 

Much as she would have liked to stay in that unusual but strangely comfortable embrace for ever more, she had a feeling she ought to get dressed now. She pulled herself slowly away from Harry's arms and found the bag with her make- up in, then after a quick glance at her clothes made her certain she would feel gross if she wore them again this morning, she found one of Harry's shirts and took that in to the bathroom with her. She'd have to get to the room where she lived and get her clothes, men's shirts were just so unflattering on her fragile figure. She showered and did her make- up, then dressed in Harry's shirt and decided to earn her keep by making breakfast. It was nice to know that at least today she was sure there was going to be food on the table.

She was just getting food out the fridge when Harry stumbled sleepily through to the kitchen. He looked at her appreciatively through drowsy eyes for a moment, then moved quickly over to her and gave her a huge hug, kissing her softly. "You scared me." he said softly, tucking her head under his chin and kissing her hair. "The bed was empty and I thought you'd disappeared on me."

Draco was surprised at the emotion in his voice, but she looked up with a shy smile and simply said, "Didn't I tell you last night that I'd stay? You needn't worry, I just wanted to get breakfast."

"I can't help but worry about you, Dray."

Draco felt herself go numb for a moment, amazed that Harry was so willing to take her into his life like this. She thought for a moment she was going to cry, but somehow her life after her parents rejection had made her more interested in concentrating on being positive about things, so rather than be shocked, awed or upset that this was the first person she could ever remember treating her so kindly, she merely kissed Harry softly and said, "Sit down, honey, I'll make your breakfast. What would you like?"

Harry shook his head, "Let me, I know my kitchen better than you do..."

"But if I'm staying I should get to know it. Sit." Draco pushed Harry into one of the chairs and went back to cooking. Harry sat and watched, greatly appreciative of the beautiful view. Draco looked adorable with her damp silver hair falling into her eyes, the thin white shirt enhancing her slim, surprisingly curvy form... no, scrap adorable, dressed in white she looked even more angelic than she did last night. She smiled when she noticed the way his eyes followed her, but simply told him that she needed to go back to where she lived at some point to get changed...

"However much you seem to appreciate it, I can't walk around in just your shirt forever more."

"We can stop on the way to Ron and Hermione's and pick up all your stuff."

She quickly served breakfast up for both of them and once they had eaten, Harry decided to phone Hermione and Ron to ask if he and Draco could come over today... well, he'd tell them in person that it was Draco. He didn't dare tell them over the phone. He had no idea how they'd respond. He was little more than a bag of nerves as he picked up the phone, but when Hermione answered he found it was easy enough to say "Herm, can I come over to your place today? There's someone I think you want to meet."

Hermione gave a cry of delight, "Ooh, have you *finally* found someone Harry? It's about time."

Harry smiled, watching Draco tidy the table as if she'd lived here for years, "Yeah, I have. I don't know what you'll think though."

"As long as you're happy, that's all I care about. Do you think this will last? You need someone to look after you, you know."

"I certainly hope it will... you know that damned 'electricity' you and Ron always talk about, and all that rubbish about fate and meant to be? I honestly think I can feel that."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gushed, getting all 'girly' and emotional, "That's wonderful, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Ah, well..." Harry started, but was cut off as Ron evidently finally came to see who Hermione was talking to. He heard her tell her fiancé, "It's wonderful, Ron, Harry's finally found someone, he's bringing her over today!" 

He tried to interrupt, "Herm, 'she'..."

Ron yelled in the background, "About bloody well time, mate!"

"Yes, but..." Harry gave up. "We'll come over in about an hour, okay? Just... be prepared, please."

With that they said their goodbyes and hung up, and Harry went to get dressed and ready. He and Draco took the car to where Draco lived, the state of the place horrified Harry, but Draco just shrugged. Harry made her pack everything she owned up to take back to his house, then she got changed into her favourite dress and her least slutty pair of high hells. Harry could only watch with wide- open eyes as she got ready. Once she'd looked in the mirror and seen that the dress really did bring out the little pink there was in her icy complexion, and that her hair was neat, her mascara perfect and her lipstick un- smudged, she put her arm through Harry's with a slightly nervous smile. "C'mon, honey, let's get this over with." she said softly. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry asked, feeling her tension and wondering how she really felt about meeting her one- time enemies, especially now she had changed so dramatically.

Draco gave a small shrug, "The worst they can do is kill me, and I'm sure you won't let it get that far."

Harry decided he'd better just get there and get it done before he stopped to think about how bad an idea this really was... Minutes later they were at Ron and Hermione's house, ringing the doorbell. It was opened almost instantly by a beaming Ron, whose jaw pretty much dropped in wonder at the beautiful woman on Harry's arm. "HI!! Come in, it's good to see you, Harry."

"Hey, Ron... erm, this is Dray..."

Ron put his hand out and shook Draco's with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, I'm glad to find there's someone out that actually worthy of our hero's attentions..." Ron said slightly awkwardly. At that point, Hermione came zooming in from somewhere... most probably the study... Harry had never known a young person with a study as big as the local library... but of course, this is Hermione we're talking about. "Hi! Oh, so you're Harry's girlfriend, I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you." Hermione smiled, looking Draco over and obviously almost as impressed as Ron.

"Dray." Draco introduced herself quietly, before Hermione shepherded them all into the living room, where Draco immediately sat as close as possible to Harry on the sofa, obviously slightly nervous about how the other two would react when they finally realised the situation wasn't quite as it appeared.

"So, how did you meet?" Ron said, evidently aware of his position as the closest Harry had to a relative and therefore his need to act as an annoying in-law.

"We... kind of bumped into each other in the street..." Draco said honestly.

"And it went on from there? That's so sweet." Hermione smiled. "What do you do? You should be a model or something, you know."

Draco pinked slightly, "Or something..." she said softly, with a slightly twisted smile, before Harry put in, "Dray's gonna become an auror, s...she's been... traveling before now, but she's gonna work for the Ministry now she's settling..."

"So you two really are going to settle down together?" Hermione's delighted smile was probably exactly the same as Harry's mother would have worn at the revelation... Harry thought with a wry smile that she and Ron probably didn't even realise how they came across as parents checking out their offspring's choice in partners.

Draco's smile was shy but honest, "If it works out... I'd like that a lot."

Ron handed Harry and Draco a glass of water each, settling back on the arm of the chair Hermione was sat in. When Draco looked to Hermione, who was now talking about how much Harry needed someone in his life, and how she thought Dray was just what he needed and other motherly bull, Ron just winked and mouthed, "She is HOT!"

Harry blushed and muttered, "Ron!"

It was at that point that Hermione tilted her head and commented, "You know, you kind of remind me of someone... I'm sure you look like someone I used to know, but... it's not like you act like them or anything, and I can't think who it is..."

Draco pinked again, and Harry tried to think of something to say, but was saved by Ron, who stage- whispered, "Hermione, you think I would have forgotten if we'd met someone as beautiful as her?" which made Draco go even pinker, only to be saved from this second incident by the doorbell.

Draco looked to Harry with wide eyes, obviously uneasy as to who else she might meet at the Weasleys' house, and he pulled her to him to give her a light hug, which got tighter when they heard the Irish accent at the door, "Ron! You 'aven't come see us for ages, so we had to come by, anyhow, Dean wanted to talk about that picture you wanted."

"Seamus, Dean, perfect timing, Harry's just brought over his girlfriend, you've got to meet her, she's fucking hot."

Draco looked even more nervous, but simply told Harry and Hermione, "One day you have to tell him how thin the walls are and how loudly he talks."

Harry tried to calm Draco, kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "If you want to, we can go, love, I don't want you to have to deal with too much of this..."

"No, I'm fine." Draco said with a brave smile, though the panic in her eyes belied the apparent calm. Then the door burst open as Seamus bounced in, followed by an almost as bouncy Ron, and a much calmer Dean. Seamus looked at the woman tucked closely by Harry's side and grinned, "Ron was right. Hello; Dray, isn't it? I'm Seamus." He turned his eyes to Harry, "Hello, haven't seen you for a while, must say I'm pretty surprised, I always thought you'd end up with a bloke, but to be honest I don't blame you, she is lovely."

"Seamus!" Dean chided as Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Then he gave a wry grin to the others in the room. "Hello Harry, Dray. Dray, I'm Dean."

"No, wait, wait. What do you mean?" Harry asked, as Draco gave a low giggle beside him.

"Well, you have to admit, you had most people wondering... it's not like you've ever been much into girls, you're not one for long term romances and you always seemed to deal better with going out to shows and stuff with me and Dean than with Ron and Hermi, here, though of course I can understand that, it'd put anyone off any show the way those two carry on."

Draco covered her mouth and gave another laugh, and Seamus looked to her. "So, have you been together long? You do make a lovely looking couple you know. Do you want to come out to the clubs with Dean and I sometime?"

Dean put a hand on Seamus' shoulder. "Shut up. Sit." He said quietly, and Seamus obeyed with a smile, pulling Dean into his lap despite the fact that the other boy was quite a bit taller and broader than him.

"It's nice to meet you, Dray." Dean said with a smile, "I'm afraid you'll have to learn how to shut Seamus up pretty quickly, if you're going to be here often."

"It's nice to meet you too." Draco said politely, "But I really don't mind, it was quite amusing." She looked to Seamus, "How long have you thought Harry was gay?"

Seamus shrugged, "Years, you're the first proof I've had to the contrary to be honest, I'm afraid you'll find he's hopeless at relationships."

"Seamus!" Harry interrupted, having finally got his voice back.

"Shh, sweetie," Darco smiled, putting a small, white hand on top of one of Harry's. "I'm enjoying this." she gave him a small, cheeky grin, and Harry was ashamed to feel himself melt into a messy puddle at her feet. The others in the room laughed, and Ron congratulated, "Well done, Dray, you've got his leash on good and tight."

"Really, Ron, you shouldn't just assume they're into that kinda thing!" Seamus scolded. "She looks much too innocent to be corrupted by the likes of you, and we all know Harry is too innocent to be interested in such things. Leashes, indeed..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You, my dear, have a one- track mind."

"But I can certainly admit to having interest in catching a train of thought in that direction..." Draco said with a smile, "Go on, Seamus, continue telling me about Harry, he's never told me any of this side of him before."

"I should think not." Ron said, "Really, Seamus, I'm Harry's best friend and I've never though things like that." Harry gave a little grin at this irony, before Seamus asked, "Didn't you ever think it was odd how hopeless he's always been with women? I swear, Dray is the only one apart from Hermione I've ever seen him comfortable with. He even gets nervous around Ginny whenever she reminds him she's female and not just yet another Weasley brother."

"That just meant he was waiting for the right girl to come along, and it looks like she has done." Hermione said firmly, with a smile at Dray. Although there was something in her eyes... Draco looked at her for a moment, and felt for sure that if anyone knew her secret it would have to be little Miss Know- It- All. Well, surely not all of them could honestly be blind to what lay beneath the make- up and dress, surely she wasn't that effeminate?

At that point, unfortunately, Ron had an idea. "You know, the twins and Ginny are in London at the moment, they ought to come over, the whole family has been dying to meet Harry's girlfriend, and to be honest, FrednGeorge will kill me if I don't give them the chance, they've been asking some really personal questions about Harry lately... Do you mind if I invite them over?" ...at least he had the sense to ask Draco first, she was more edgy than ever, but something... 'probably a sado- masochistic personality and a death wish' she told herself, made her nod her willingness.

Ron quickly went into the kitchen to talk to his brothers and youngest sister (who had joined their firm, having proven in her later years at Hogwarts to be just as mischievous and troublesome as they were) in the fireplace, before they immediately decided to come over by floo powder, upon hearing that Harry had finally hooked up with someone. Draco almost had a heart attack as suddenly redheads swarmed the room. Her hand was quickly grabbed by Fred, then George, before Ginny kissed her cheek with a smile. 

"Well done, Harry, never would have thought it to be honest..." one twin said, giving him a loving punch.

"It's kinda a shame, we thought you were going to be the first gay superhero, but we can see why she turned your head." the other said with a grin.

"Gay...?" Harry stuttered, as Draco gave a delighted laugh.

"Well, c'mon Harry, you have to admit you never gave any indication otherwise." Ginny told him, as Seamus nodded with a smile. "I mean, I obviously knew about your love life better than anyone, and I've thought for years that you were going to end up with some hot guy and start going to those muggle equal rights demonstrations and things."

Harry looked at them in surprise, asking, "Have you all just been stood waiting for me to come of some closet for years?"

All but Hermione, Ron and Draco nodded their heads.

"But we'll forgive you for letting us down," Seamus said with a smile, "You've done pretty well anyway, even if you are straight." before everyone started talking at once- Ron and Hermione demanding how the others could possibly have gotten the idea that Harry was gay, and the others all explaining with pretty decent arguments reasons for their beliefs. Draco was laughing with delight, before she smiled at Harry and said, "Do you think there's something that needs to be said at this point?"

For a moment, Harry sat in shock, until a particularly off- putting story of Ginny's about the time he walked in on her (spectacularly large- breasted) roommate dressing and it did not affect him in the least, got him crying for them to shut up (it was a memory he did *not* want to relive)

"For God's sake!" he cried, as he stood up.

The others looked at him in shock, before Draco stood by him, putting a calming hand on Harry's arm. "I think he meant to say there's something we need to tell you."

Harry gave Dray a small smile of thanks, before saying, "Okay, you're right, I am gay."

"But!" everyone cried, indicating Draco and showing surprise that apparently she didn't mind her boyfriend coming out.

"Dray is... well..."

"I guess you could say I'm a drag queen." Draco said calmly.

"OH!" Hermione cried as realisation set in. "Dray... Draco!"

"What?!" said the less intelligent Gryffindors as a whole.

"Yes, that's right." Draco smiled, hoping the tentative friendships she seemed to have formed with them would stand this. "It would appear I've changed a lot, would it not?"

Hermione actually laughed at that, "You don't say. I never would have guessed. But it's kinda cute actually, who'd have thought the two of you would end up together..."

This happy interlude was interrupted by the others, deciding to once more protest what was happening, with various, 'who?'s and 'how's and from the twins, 'what the fuck are you talking about?'s. Draco sighed, as she took Harry's hand. "My name is... maybe I should say was, I've been disowned three years now... Draco Malfoy. I believe you should all remember me."

Harry looked at the stunned faces and thought 'wow, if this is how my closest friends, who should know me best, react, God knows what Remus and Sirius will think... and if Draco's parents in Azkhaban hear... hell, that's gonna be interesting..."

At that point, Ron found his voice. "Malfoy?!? That _hot chick_ is Malfoy?!!"

Note... erm, I was going to try and fit Neville and some of the other Gryffindors in... Lavender and the like... but it kinda didn't work... most of the girls in the books I just don't relate to and well... I guess Neville must have been too busy screwing Percy to show up or something...

Anyhow, thank you *soooo* much to everyone who reviewed, I really didn't expect it... I didn't really think there'd be a reason for another part, but it was actually requested... I was walking on air after the people who reviewed did so, thank you, you guys are all the greatest! And I mean that sincerely. I really appreciate you all boosting my moral as you did.

However, I'm thinking now maybe I should just leave you to imagine the carnage that happens after this... I don't think I can write much more... (although I guess Harry is begging to find out what Sirius thinks, and we still don't really know how anyone apart from Hermione reacts to Draco... sorry, Drag!Draco)... :)


End file.
